


Roommates

by Tvieandli



Series: Porn AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner moved in about a year after they'd met one another. It didn't take long for all of their belongings to be mingling on shelves making Bert's home into their home. Artwork was sat with sports trophies, and his books about historical wars were joined by science fiction novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic things to heal my soul.

Reiner moved in about a year after they'd met one another. They met at work, like most people did, but unlike most people, that work had involved them having sex before they really knew the first thing about one another.

Bert had liked him anyway though, and eventually on-camera sex had lead to off-camera sex which lead to tentative dating. He'd only asked Reiner to move in after the seven thousandth time he'd laid in Reiner's bed, listening to him bitch about his roommate as the man puttered around in the kitchen.

The odd thing about Bert- and no one had known this at the time, not even Reiner- was that he wasn't in porn for the money. Bert's foray into the porn business had mostly been a childish rebellion he never meant for his parents to actually know about. Not to mention the fact that he was a college drop out living on his parents' over abundant amount of money, and had nothing much at all to do with his time.

Porn had seemed easy. Fuck, he'd thought maybe it would even be a little fun. At least he'd known it would be an experience.

Reiner found out about this when he found himself in Bert's over large apartment. Bert's mother had insisted on it, waving her arms about the place emphatically, talking about how he'd have to be the one to save up money for a house otherwise he'd be too spoiled. It was practically a house already though. He felt spoiled anyway.

Reiner had loved the idea of being able to have a bit of space. It didn't take long for all of their belongings to be mingling on shelves making Bert's home into their home. Artwork was sat with sports trophies, and his books about historical wars were joined by science fiction novels.

And Bert's bed became their bed. They bought groceries together, and memorized each other's favorite foods, their personal staples. They learned about each other's food hoarding habits, and laughed for ages about the idea of those things persisting even when they'd moved away from home, and been on their own so long.

Still though, they remained quite distant from actually knowing anything about one another's families until Bert's mother had shown up like she tended to do, without any announcement whatsoever, in a whirlwind of shopping bags.

She let herself in without knocking, and caught Reiner sitting on the couch in nothing but boxers, and a t-shirt drinking a beer while he watched football. Bert hadn't been in the room to see it, but he was told later that there was a moment of long, awkward silence, where they stared at one another uncomprehending.

Bertholdt's mother was a wispy, little Indian woman, the fifth child of well to do parents, who had hopped on a plane to America to find a husband who could support her extravagant lifestyle.

Reiner was the all American boy from an upper middle class family that had lived in a house with a white picket fence, and a dog.

The culture shock had been a bit jarring to both of them. More so seemingly on Reiner's side because Bert's mother quickly got over it, and was suddenly asking him questions upon questions demanding to know who he was, how he knew her son, where his pants had gotten off to-

Bert found Reiner- who was a big guy, a huge, fearless guy made out of confidence, and muscle- cowering on the couch before his tiny, little wisp of a mother as she shouted queries about his existence, covered in shopping bags, and Jimmy Choo products.

"He's my roommate, mom!" Bert shouted, hands held out in front of his chest like that would help in the damage control.

His mother instantly switched modes of attack from defensive to loving, dropping all of her shopping bags in a circle beside the couch like some odd summoning circle meant to call on Tim Gunn. Then she hopped over them, and tackled him into a hug. He managed, only just barely, to not be bowled over.

"Mom, this is Reiner," Bert said when she'd stopped cooing over him. "He moved in with me because he needed a place to stay."

"Oh, well that's lovely. I'm happy to see you being social," she said, patting him on the arm. Reiner looked traumatized which was a strange role reversal because it tended to be Bert who did that while Reiner handled the talking to people part.

It was an odd confrontation to say the least. Bert wasn't really sure what to do with himself, or what to say to Reiner as his mother sat down on the coffee table, and started presenting him with gifts.

A miniature sculpture of a panther that she said was his spirit animal, some nice shirts from some designer brand he was too busy being confused to take note of. A few pairs of underwear, and socks. The list went on, Reiner growing more, and more wide eyed by the minute.

"You really shouldn't have spent all this money, mom," he said. She waved a dismissive hand at him.

"It's alright. Next time I'll bring your roommate presents too," she said with a smile, a bit too much emphasis on the word 'roommate'.

That's when Bert looked over at Reiner, and saw the reason for his petrification.

The t-shirt Reiner was wearing said "More Than Roommates" in proud, black letters across his chest. Bert buried his face in his hands with a groan. What a way to come out of the closet to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Trivia: Bert also has like six siblings in this. His mother is always offering to get him a nose job because he "got her nose". Reiner is an only child, but he's always been really buff, so when he was a kid his teachers told his mom they were worried about his weight, and she put him on a restricted diet.


End file.
